Pups Day Off
by Silent Wolf 325
Summary: <html><head></head>The Pups Have Been Given The Day Off. What Will They Do? This is my first fan fiction. So please no flames. Request and Idea from JSal</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. All Rights Owned By Spinmaster Entertainment And Nickelodeon.

This Is My First FanFiction. This Is Also A Request And Idea By JSal.

**Chapter 1: ****Pups Day Off**

It was a brisk autumn morning for the PAW Patrol team. The leaves on the trees were starting to change going from a luscious green to a dark amber. There was a cool breeze going through the air scattering the leaves everywhere. Chase, Marshall, And Skye were by the Lookout playing tag. Skye was "It". The young Cockapoo ran as fast as she could to catch up with her friends "I'm going to get you Chase!" "Youre going to have to be faster than that to catch me!" replied the police pup.

She then turns her attention to the clumsy Dalmatian. Marshall turned around to see where Skye went and tripped over his own paws "Not again!" he says to himself. "Tag youre it!"

Not far from them Rocky and Zuma were playing Tug-of-war with an old and frayed rope. Both of them growling playfully. They were going back and forth when suddenly the rope broke. "Well I guess this game is over" said the radical Lab. They walked over to their water bowls for a quick drink.

Rubble watching them drifting in and out of sleep from his favorite shady spot by the tire swing. "I wonder what Mr. Porter is cooking" said the lethargic bulldog.

Then they all heard a familiar "beep" on their "Pup Tags"

"PAW Patrol To The Lookout!"

"Ryder Needs Us! Lets Go!"

They all run to the Lookout with blazing speed all except for Marshall who says to himself "I will not wipe out. I will not wipe out." They all finally get into the elevator that ascends them into the top floor of the lookout. When they jump out of the elevator they see two familiar faces their leader Ryder, and Mayor Goodway. Chase confused was the first to speak "Ryder Sir, Whats Going On?" All the pups also wondering what was going on. The 10 year old leader replied "Pups, Mayor Goodway and I have an announcement." "The entire town has decided to give you a day off!" said the Mayor with bursting enthusiasm.

All the pups excidetly bark and howl running around the room.

"You all have been such good pups. You pups enjoy your day off. Im going out of town and be back tonight. Yelp if you need any help." said Ryder walking over to his firemans pole.

The pups then watch him off as he get on his ATV and rides away.

"So what should we do?" said the police pup


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: To Race… Or To Boogie...

After the departure of their great leader the pups contemplated what to do on their day off.

Race?

Go to the Park?

Snowboarding?

"Hey Rocky, you wanna race on the beach?" said Marshall

"Sure that sounds fun!"

"Ill go too it wont be fair without a referee." said the bulldog

"Hey Zuma, now we can finally finish our Pup Pup Boogie Dance Off without Captain Turbot interrupting it." said Chase

"Alright but, you're going down dude." replied the radical pup

Meanwhile on the beach Marshall and Rocky get ready for their race.

Both the pups stretch as Rubble watches with anticipation wondering who was going to win.

"On your bark get set…"

"GO!" barked Rubble at the top of his lungs.

The pups run down the hot sandy beach leaving a swirling sandstorm behind them.

Rocky gains the lead narrowly missing a very unhappy crab who Marshall was very familiar with. Marshall misses the crab as well, but trips over a partially buried toy pail. As he rolls down the beach he is gaining ground on Rocky then passes him to win the race.

"Marshall Wins!" said Rubble. "Good race Marshall but, you wont win next time." warns Rocky. "Wow! I really thought that Rocky would win." said Rubble to himself.

"Lets go back to the Lookout and see how Chase and Zuma are doing!" said the eager Dalmatian. Off they go running to the Lookout to join the rest of their friends.

Meanwhile at the Lookout Chase and Zuma are in their final round of Pup Pup Boogie with three wins a piece. Both the pups are tired but, they both want to win.

Zuma does some fancy "paw work" and gains the lead with 5000 points. Chase starts to slow down, his last two rounds have really tired him out but he didnt wanna quit. Then all of the sudden he heard his stomach make a gurgling sound "Uh Oh!" But he keeps going trailing only by 200 points. With one final push he jumps and lands only 100 points. Then his stomach gurgled again causing him to pass gas.

Zuma smelling this falls off the mat while holding his nose causing him to lose by 250 points. "Dude, what did you eat? It smells like eggs." said Zuma rubbing his nose.

"I dont know but, i did have some of Mr. Porters meatballs earlier." replied the now embarrassed pup. "I think my eyes are burning." said Zuma while rubbing his eyes. While talking Rocky and Marshall run into the Lookout. Marshall was right behind Rocky and Rocky was true to his word Marshall didnt win this time. Marshall then slipped on a rug causing him to spin making him dizzy. when he finally stops spinning the elevator door closes on half of him, not hurting him but holding him there. the elevator had an emergency feature that would keep the elevator on the ground floor without rising if someone happened to get stuck like Marshall just did.

"Rocky! Get me out of here!" said the stuck pup.

"Dont worry Marshall ill get you out." Rocky barks opening his "PupPack" revealing a small crowbar. While Rocky was trying to pry the elevator doors open the pressure was too much for the young dalmatian and he passes gas right in Rockys face.

"Eww Gross!" said Rocky as he freed Marshall from the elevator.

"I cant believe im saying this but i think i need a bath now."

Stay tuned for Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Contest

The young cockapoo was really enjoying the cool autumn breeze through her fur as she was flying above Adventure Bay, just taking in the sights. Below her she could see Captain Turbot catching some fish. She also could see Alex and a friend building sandcastles on the beach. Mr. Porter was unloading his van with fruit and vegetables from Farmer Yumis. While flying over Big View Trail she heard a familiar screech. "Oh No! An eagle!" The mother eagle was too happy with Skye getting too close to her nest. Dodging in and out of the trees near Jakes Mountain Skye managed to lose the voracious raptor. After losing the eagle Skye takes a break on solid ground glad she was away from that eagle. She then barks opening her "Pup Pack" sprouting out a pair of wings. Thinking to herself "I wonder what the boys are up to?

Meanwhile at the Lookout.

Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble were recapping the days events with the race and the dance off. When a certain smell hit their noses. The "emissions" from Chase and Marshall still in the air. The pups then have an idea. "A Farting Contest"

"A Farting Contest?" says the confused dalmatian. "Sure, We each take turns passing gas and see hows is the loudest and smelliest." said the young eco pup. Zuma was up first. The strain on his face was apparent. Contorting his face into weird shapes trying to muster up the best winning emission. He then finally releases one but it just sounds like someone letting air out of a tire. 2/2/2/2. Read the scores cards that Marshall, Chase, Rocky, and Rubble happened to have from their Pup Pup Boogie Dance Off the previous day.

Chase was next. But since he and Marshall had previously released their emissions it was hard for them to compete. While Marshall and Chase were forcing themselves to pass gas, Rubble steps outside. "I can seem to work anything up" he said. Then he remembered what Rocky said yesterday "Green Means Go!" It had nothing to do with his problem, but it worked. He quickly ran down to Mr. Porters restaurant. Upon reaching the establishment he found Mr. Porter unloading his van with various fruits and vegetables. The restaurateur noticed the bulldog and said "Hi Rubble, What can i do for you today?" Rubble whispered he "problem" to the moustached individual. With a smile on his face Mr. Porter says "I know something that will help." He comes back with a can of beans and some turnip greens. He puts them into a bowl and Rubble scarfs them up. Now full Rubble starts to run to the Lookout knowing it was almost his turn. When he reached the Lookout he saw Rockys Trampoline. "Hmm" Rubble starts jumping on the trampoline and hes starting to feel it working. He runs inside to see Rocky finishing his turn the room smelled of compost.

"Okay Rubble its your turn." said the tired police pup. "Okay" Rubble starts to contort his face, his stomach gurgled. "Good the vegetables are working" said Rubble to himself.

He then released his offending emission. Its sounded like someone sitting on a wet whoopie cushion. The room went quiet. Then Chase trying to keep in his laughter bursts out spit spraying everywhere. After the pups were through laughing. The score was in 10/10/10/10. A perfect score! They then heard the elevator door open and there stood Skye with disgusted look on her face.

"You boys are gross."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

This scary story was not written by me.

Chapter 4: Camping and Scary Stories

It was almost dusk and the curious pups were wondering where Ryder was. "I think he said he'll be back tonight." said Chase looking outside the Lookout window. The rest of the pups were getting sleepy but wanted to wait up for Ryder so he can tell them about his day off. "Im getting hungry." say Rubble rubbing his stomach. "I dont know, but im starting to get worried" says Skye with a whimper. Then their pup tags flash and they hear a fimilar voice. It was Ryder!

Ryders voice begins to plays through their pup tags

"Pups come to Chapmans Park I have a surprise for you."

*ends call

"A Surprise! What could it be!?" the pups barked happily. "I hope its food." said Rubble with his stomach growling. The pups race off to Chapmans Park which is in between Big View Trail and Jakes Mountain. They reach Chapmans Park and they see Ryder sitting in the middle of a clearing in front of a campfire.

The pups jump off their vehicles and run towards Ryder with their tongues flapping in the wind. They all dog pile on Ryder obviously happy to see their leader in one piece. "Pups to finish our day off how about we camp out here at Chapmans Park?" "That sounds awesome dude!" said the radical pup. The pups barked transforming their vehicles into their pup houses.

"How about we sit around the campfire and tell scary stories?" proposed Ryder "No thank you. I dont like scary stories." says Rubble hiding inside his sleeping bag. "Im not scared of no scary story!" says Chase confidently. "Tell your story sir!"

"Its called the Midnight Ride" said Ryder as he was starting his story

Jerry was driving home late one night when he saw a young lady waiting by a bus stop. He stopped his car and told her that he didn't think the buses were running so late at night and offered her a ride. The fall night air was getting chilly, so he took off his jacket and gave it to her. Jerry found out that the girl's name was Mary and she was on her way home.

After an hours drive, they arrived at her home and he dropped her off by the front door. Jerry said goodnight and went home himself.

The next day he remembered that Mary still had his jacket.

He drove to her house and knocked on the door, an old woman answered.

John told her about the ride he had given her daughter Mary, and had come back to get the jacket he had lent her. The old woman looked very confused.

John noticed a picture of Mary on the fireplace mantel. He pointed to it and told the old woman that that was the girl he had given a ride to.

With her voice shaking, the old woman told Jerry that her daughter had been dead for many years and was buried in a cemetery about an hours drive away from there.

Jerry ran to his car and drove to the cemetery...

He found his jacket, neatly folded on top of a grave...the name on the gravestone was Mary!

After the story all the pups were shaking with fear. Then all of the sudden Skye sneezes which sends Chase jumping into Ryders arms. "He he Good catch Ryder." says Chase after giving his leader a lick on the cheek. Zuma sniffs the air *sniff sniff* "Whats that smell?" Everyone looks at Marshall "Sorry, that story was a little bit too scary." says the now embarrassed fire pup. Everbody laughs including Marshall. "Okay pups no more stories, and no more cheese for you Marshall. Who wants to roast some Marshmellows?" says Ryder passing out the fluffy snacks "I do please." says Rocky wagging his tail

"Youve all been great pups today im glad you enjoyed your day off. Good night pups." says Ryder dozing off in his sleeping bag.

"Good night Ryder!" said the pups before going to sleep. Then Zuma stands up and walks around and says to himself "I really hope there isnt any ghosts out here." Boo! says Rocky jumping out from behind a tree causing Zuma to fall on his tail. Rocky is rolling around on the ground laughing.

"Not cool dude." say Zuma with a serious face.

End of Chapter 4.


End file.
